Black Hand (Tiberium Wars)
Basic Black Hand squad File:CNCKW_Black_Hand_with_Purifying_Flame.png Black Hand with the Purifying Flame upgrade applied |faction = Nod Black Hand |role = Elite Infantry |useguns = Flamethrowers |usearmor = Full body power armor |tier = 2 |hp = *500 per squad member *600 per squad member (Black Hand) |armortype = Heavy (5% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) |amphibious = No |cost = $900 |time = 0:09 |produced = Hand of Nod |req = Operation Center |hotkey = F5 |squadsize = 6 |groundattack = *67 (Grenade) per second, per squad member *77 (Grenade) per second, per squad member (BH) *101 (Grenade) per second, per squad member (upgrade) *116 (Grenade) per second, per squad member (upgrade) (Black Hand) |cooldown = Continuous, 1 second delay in switching between targets |landspeed = 50 |range = 180 |ability = Clear garrisoned structure Call for transport |upgrades = Purifying Flame |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} The Black Hand is a squad of elite soldiers from Nod's Black Hand. They are extremely effective against other infantry. Description Forces of the Black Hand wear full powered armor with fireproof cloaks to mask their thermal signatures and helmets with three horizontal visors. This equipment allows them to use their advanced flamethrowers effectively without harming their health, and is part of the source for their outstanding durability in the field. It is important to note that this suit does not provide protection from other flamethrowers and they can be killed by Flame Tanks or even other Black Hand troopers. Unfortunately, the Black Hand's advanced powered armor does not provide the user with protection against Tiberium radiation, making it the only type of elite infantry that is unable to get through Tiberium fields unharmed (compared to the more advanced and costly Zone Trooper or Shock Trooper armor). It also does not protect them from being run over by heavier vehicles. Though Black Hand troopers are available for most Nod commanders to deploy, commanders with a position inside the Black Hand are granted access to more experienced, battle-hardened troopers. Additionally, rocket militia or Confessor Cabals serving with the Black Hand can have a flame trooper lead their squad. These troopers, the Black Disciples, dramatically increase the power of a squad. Also, the Black Hand commanders are fond of upgrading the standard fuel of their troopers with Purifying Flames: a more potent concoction. Inversely, the Marked of Kane do not deploy Black Hand forces. In addition the post-Marcion disdain for stealth, as well as their mistrust for "soulless machines", Black Hand forces are unsuited for the tactics used by the Marked, given their rather low speed. Within the subfaction, Tiberium troopers fulfill the Black Hand's role. History In the years after the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, the Black Hand fell under the leadership of Anton Slavik. However, with Kane's apparent demise, the ranks of the Black Hand began to resent their new leader and Slavik was ultimately assassinated. The Black Hand eventually became one of the many splinter factions that separated from the Brotherhood and fell under the charismatic skills of Marcion who had denounced Kane as a false Prophet. The elite soldiers of the Black Hand continued to work under his rule and began a radical shift in their combat doctrine to match that of their new leader. It was during this time that the legions of the Black Hand had their might increase dramatically. However, Kane had not died but in fact survived the end of the Second Tiberium War and had been working to reunite the Brotherhood once more in the events of the Second Nod Reunification War. Through the use of the advanced AI known as LEGION, loyalist forces attacked Marcion's Black Hand and managed to capture the heretic leader who was brought before Kane and repented for his actions. This led to the Black Hand being accepted back into the fold of the Brotherhood of Nod where they continued to develop silently in the shadows whilst preparing for a coming war foreseen by Kane. That time came when the events of the Third Tiberium War began and the Black Hand infantry served as elite shock troopers on the battlefield. Known for their urban combat skills, they were extremely loyal, chosen brethren of Nod, whose excellent training and inhuman stamina allow them to decimate enemy infantry, burn down buildings and clear garrisons. They are usually deployed in squads of six. Their ruthlessness and lack of mercy also make them amongst the most feared infantry in the Third Tiberium War. Abilities Upgrades In-Game Unit Their flamethrowers are good against infantry and structures, but do little damage against most vehicles such as heavy tanks, so the best method of countering them is to use any vehicle with anti-infantry capacity. Furthermore, they are capable of instantly clearing garrisoned buildings. Their flamethrowers are quite effective against light vehicles if under prolonged fire though. With the Purifying Flame upgrade, however, light vehicles and even tanks are at grave risk. The Black Hand subfaction has access to Veteran Black Hand trooper squads, who start with higher health and damage values of 600 hit points, and 77 (Grenade) damage per second per squad member—which can be improved with the Purifying Flame upgrade to deal 116 (Grenade) damage per second per squad member. As a note, their flamethrowers deal splash damage - any structure or unit caught in the cone of flame will take also take damage. Effective weapons against them include most anti-infantry weapons although their heavy armor allows them to survive at least a few head-on enemy attacks. Snipers, Commandos and Shadow Teams are good counters. Assessment Pros *Somewhat cheap ($900) and available relatively early in the tech tree *Insanely high health and armor - easily the physically toughest infantry squad in the entire war *Incredibly resistant to cannon damage from tanks and heavy units (such as Tripods and Juggernauts) *Very effective against infantry and structures - further enhanced with Purifying Flames (Black Hand only) *Instantly clear garrisoned structures *Splash damage - can hit multiple units or squads with its attack *Good squad size (6 members) and each squad member can survive a sniper shot - this requires both members of a GDI Sniper Team to eliminate a single member. *Does not explode when killed, unlike Flame Tanks Cons *Relatively slow movement, easily defeated by long range infantry; T2.5 Snipers and Shadow Teams, as well as Ravagers and Commandos are threats to them. Usually worse than their faster, vehicular Nod counterpart, the Flame Tank, at harassment. *Their short range flamethrowers make them poor at trading damage, so they tend to gain veterancy slowly. 1v1 or garrisoned, even a Grenadier squad can kill them. *Can be suppressed by concentrated fire *Ineffective against heavy vehicles (Purifying Flame mostly negates this) and can be crushed by medium and heavier vehicles - while they tend to be resistant to heavy weapons, they are easily run over by the units that use them *Defenseless against air units *Affected by Tiberium exposure *Ironically, becomes a meatshield unit in the Black Hand sub-faction *Short range makes them ineffective against commandos unless deployed en masse Quotes Creation *''The Black Hand is in control!'' *''The Black Hand has arrived!'' Select *''We have orders.'' *''We are the chosen!'' *''The Black Hand awaits.'' *''They will fear us!'' *''There is work to be done.'' *''One vision, one purpose!'' Moving *''Take the area!'' *''We're in control here!'' *''This way!'' *''We've been called!'' *''Forward!'' Garrisoning Structure *''It is ours to take!'' *''Inside!'' *''We must have it!'' Attacking *''Kill them!'' *''They must die!'' *''Eliminate them!'' *''Attack!'' *''Burn them alive!'' Clearing Garrisoned Structure *''Clear them out!'' *''Expel them!'' *''They cannot hide from the Black Hand!'' *''Walls will not protect them!'' *''They think they are safe in there..'' Move to Attack *''Enemies of Kane!'' *''Pursue them!'' *''They stand in our way!'' *''They oppose Kane!'' In combat *''We're not finished here!'' *''Let none escape!'' *''Exterminate the weak!'' *''Spare no one!'' *''They reek of fear!'' *''Clear a path!'' Retreating *''Regroup!'' *''We'll be back!'' When suppressed *''Down!'' *''To the ground!'' *''Find cover!'' Gallery Black Hand TW3.jpg|Concept art TW_Black_Hand_Trooper_concept_2.jpg|Concept art Black_Hand_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Black_Hand%27s_quotes|Black Hand quotes References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Black Hand